The control of phytopathogenic fungi is important because fungal growth on plants or plant parts, such fruits, blossoms, foliage, stems, tubers, and roots, inhibits the production of foliage, fruit or seed, and reduces the overall quality of the harvested crop.
Certain compounds have been described as useful for the control of phytopathogenic fungi. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,594 describes a process for preparing beta-hydroxyethyl-(1,2,4-triazole) derivatives, which are said to have fungicidal activity. European Patent Application 63,099 describes 1-triazolyl-2-phenylalkane compounds said to be useful as fungicides. European Patent Application 60,223 describes 1-styrylimidazole and 1,2,4-triazole derivatives said to have fungicidal activity. European Patent Application 79,856 describes 1-styryl-1,2,4-triazole derivatives said to have fungicidal use.
It is an object of this invention to provide novel azole derivatives having a broad spectrum of fungicidal activity.
It is also an object of this invention to provide novel fungicidal compositions comprising the novel azole derivatives.
Additionally, it is a further object of this invention to provide a method for controlling undesirable fungi using the novel azole derivatives.